List of people with multiple marriages
This article provides a list of people notable for four or more marriages. This list is for cases where a person is noted for their serial marriages, and not their polygamy. The list is sorted by number of marriages. 6 + 5 *Louis Armstrong, deceased American jazz musician. *Sylvia Ashley, model, actress, and socialite, to Anthony Ashley-Cooper, Lord Ashley, Douglas Fairbanks, Edward John Stanley, 6th Baron Sheffield and Stanley of Alderley, Clark Gable, and Prince Dimitri Djordjadze. *Lex Barker, actor, to Constanze Thurlow, Arlene Dahl, Lana Turner, Irene Labhardt, and María del Carmen Rosario Cervera Fernández de la Guerra (former Miss Spain). *Ernest Borgnine, American actor. Previously married and divorced to Rhoda Kemins, Katy Jurado, Ethel Merman and Donna Rancourt. Currently married to Tova Traesnaes as of 24 February 1973. *Richard Burton, actor, to Sybil Williams, Elizabeth Taylor (twice), Suzy Hunt, and Sally Hay. *James Cameron, director, to Sharon Williams, Gale Anne Hurd, Kathryn Bigelow, Linda Hamilton, and Suzy Amis. *Charlemagne, Emperor of the Franks. *Clotaire I. *Joan Collins, actress and novelist, to Maxwell Reed, Anthony Newley, Ron Kass, Peter Holm and Percy Gibson *Michael Crichton, American thriller/sci-fi author, producer and director. Married five times and divorced four times. Divorced from Suzanna Childs, Joan Radam, Kathy St. Johns and Anne-Marie Martin. He is currently married to Sherri Alexander. *Joschka Fischer, former German foreign minister and Vice Chancellor *Henry Fonda, actor. *Judy Garland, actress, to David Rose, Vincente Minnelli, Sidney Luft, Mark Herron, and Mickey Deans. *Dennis Hopper, actor, to Brooke Hayward, Michelle Phillips, Daria Halprin, Katherine LaNasa, and Victoria Duffy. *John Huston, actor, to Dorothy Harvey, Lesley Black, Evelyn Keyes, Enrica Soma, Celeste Shane. *Edward Montagu, 2nd Earl of Manchester. *Brigitte Nielsen, actress/model, to Kasper Winding, Sylvester Stallone, Sebastian Copeland, Raoul Meyer and Mattia Dessi. *Jane Powell, singer/entertainer/actress. She has been married to Geary Steffin (1949-1953), Patrick Nerney (1954-1963), James Fitzgerald (1965-1975), David Parlour (1978-1981) and Dickie Moore (1988-present). *Billy Bob Thornton, actor, to Melissa Lee Gatlin, Toni Lawrence, Cynda Williams, Pietra Dawn Cherniak, and Angelina Jolie. *Baron Hans Heinrich Thyssen-Bornemisza, to Princess Teresa Amalia Franziska Elisabeth Maria of the Lippe-Weissenfeld, Nina Dyer, Fiona Frances Elaine Campbell-Walter, Denise Shorto, and María del Carmen Rosario Cervera Fernández de la Guerra (former Miss Spain) *Roger Vadim was married 5 times, including Jane Fonda and Brigitte Bardot. *Jackie Weaver, Australian actress. Married five times, twice to Derryn Hinch. *Tammy Wynette, World-renowned Country Music singer. Married five times, once to fellow country music icon George Jones 4 *Christie Brinkley, supermodel, to Jean-François Allaux, Billy Joel, Richard Taubman, and Peter Cook. *Peter Sellers, late actor, married to Anne Howe (1951-1961), Britt Ekland (1964-1968), Miranda Quarry (1970-1974) and Lynne Frederick (1977-his death in 1980). *Frank Sinatra, late famous American singer. Married to Nancy Barbato (1939-1951), Ava Gardner (1951-1957), Mia Farrow (1966-1968) and to Barbara Marx (1976-his death in 1998). *Chevy Chase, American actor. Married previously to Susan Hewitt, second marriage unknown, third marriage to Jacqueline Carlin (1976-1980) and currently to Jaynie Luke (since 1982). *Charlie Chaplin, actor/director/writer, to Mildred Harris, Lita Grey, Paulette Goddard, and Oona O'Neill. *James Brown, deceased American singer, song writer, entertainer and "Godfather of Soul Music". He has been married to Velma Warren (1954-1969), Deidre Jenkins (1971-1981), Adrienne Rodriguez (1984-1986) and Tommy Rae Brown (2002-his death). His first two marriages ended in divorce, his third ended in his wife's death and his fourth marriage ended in an annulment, but they've remarried since. *Bernie Taupin, lyricist. His marriages have been to Maxine Feibelman (divorced), Toni Lynn Russo (divorced), Stephanie Haymes (divorced) and Heather Lynn Hodgins Kidd (present). *Muhammad Ali, retired American boxer. He has been married to four women and has seven daughters and two sons (one son is adopted, two daughters are from extramarital relationships). He has married Sonji Roi (1964-1966), Khalilah 'Belinda' Ali (1967-1977), Veronica Porche Ali (1977-1986) and Yolanda Williams (1986-present). *Liza Minnelli, actress, to Peter Allen, Jack Haley Jr., Mark Gero, and David Gest. *Lisa Marie Presley, singer, to Danny Keough, Michael Jackson, Nicolas Cage, and Michael Lockwood. *John De Lorean, Automotive innovator. The founder of the De Lorean Motor Company, he was on his fourth marriage to Sally DeLorean at the time of his death and was previously married to Cristina Ferrare, Kelly Harmon and Elizabeth Higgins. *Geena Davis, actress has been married to four men including her current marriage to Iranian-American, Dr. Reza Jarrahy. *Charles Vidor, director (deceased). He married four times to Doris Warner Vidor, (Frances), Karen Morley and Evelyn Keyes. *Martien Carol, actress and sex icon. *Cynthia Lennon, best known for her first marriage to John Lennon. Her other three marriages have been to Roberto Bassanini, John Twist and (presently) Noel Charles. *Yoko Ono, Japanese artist and musician. Married four times, once to Toshi Ichiyanagi, twice to Anthony Cox and then most famously to John Lennon. *Peter Jennings, ABC World News Tonight anchor and journalist (deceased). He had been married to Valerie Godsoe (1960s), Annie Malouf (1970s). From 1979 to 1993, he was married to author Kati Marton, with whom he had two children. He was survived by his fourth wife, Kayce Freed. They married in 1997. *Sonny Bono, deceased singer and politician, most famously to Cher. *George Sanders, actor. Second and fourth marriages was to two of the three Gabor sisters, Magda and Zsa Zsa. *William Shatner, actor *Ethel Merman, stage and film musical actor. Married and divorced four times to William Smith, Robert Levitt, Robert Six and Ernest Borgnine. *Derryn Hinch, Australian media personality. Married four times, twice to Jackie Weaver. *Barry Humphries, Australian comedian, satirist and character actor. Has two daughters and two sons to second and third wives Rosalind Tong and Diane Millstead. Currently married for fourth time to Lizzie Spender. *Dudley Moore, deceased British comedian, actor and musician. He married and divorced from Suzy Kendall, Tuesday Weld, Brogan Lane and Nicole Rothschild. *Stockard Channing, American actress. Married and divorced from Walter Channing (she kept his surname), Paul Schmidt, David Debin and David Rawle. She has been in a relationship with Daniel Gillham since 1988. External links *List of relationships with age disparity References People with multiple marriages Multiple marriages